nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
The bond between the Great Kuroyuki and an Uzumaki: A summon binding
'Participants' Athena Uzumaki, Kuroyuki (summon) 'Title:' The bond between the Great Kuroyuki and an Uzumaki hime: A Summon Binding It had been several days after the fires within the Amegakure had begun, she was sure they were still somewhat raging over the fringes of the rain village, fires that no ordinary rain nin could put out, leaving them to rage was dam near heart breaking. So much damage had been done and she wasn't strong enough to stop it, attackers from all sides knocking her out slamming her into one of the walls, she could barely even grasp who had attacked. It had been so fast and relentless. Thinking it over as she walked still nursing her now wrapped and cleaned cut down her forearm. The Ame no doubt had many different enemies and seemed to have sought her out and removed her from the equation as quickly as possible. Their forces were beyond imagining and at this point she couldn't admit to herself the fact that the Ame, her Ame had been weak against this attack. Unprovoked as far as she was aware no knowing the cause of why. Presuming someone thought them a threat. Walking along her head hung, she was a disgrace to her personal God, how could she ever face him in the afterlife if she had been such a disappointment to their family and blood. Chewing her bottom lip. Her mind wandering over that brave faced Uzumaki she had met so many months ago wondering where he was now and what he was doing with himself, Her mind wandering over the level of his conviction to protect the Ame and yet it to have fallen so badly during his departure from it. Her mind wandering thinking about how he could have said that and then just left. Shaking her head to the idea as she walked, dirt kicking under her open toed ninja shoes. Her Chuunin Headband jumping slightly as she walked, clattering with the chain she wore around her neck, pondering the thought of what she would do if she ever met him again, thoughts flooding to her about maybe laying into him about abandoning the place he said he would look after leaving it to a far weaker force without him. She knew why he had left even if their meeting was brief she had made sure to somewhat familiarize herself with him and his family, being an Uzumaki it made sense to do so. Sighing the truth had been so much more dull though, she couldn't get him out of her head, the thought of resenting him was hard, hard indeed. Watching the ground as she walked kicking stones as she tagged with the convoy that was the people of the Amegakure who had decided to abandon the Rain for the fear of being attacked to that extent again. She had no intention to leave the Ame however but they needed escort, even if she was just a Chunin she was sure she would hold her own and protect the forty deserters until they settled over the boarder. Thinking of the possibility of her learning some interesting skills on the way, maybe she could return with that in mind, shaking her head to it again as she tagged behind a rather large woman holding a baby in her arms. She seemed somewhat rude and rather bossy for one who had nothing. Rubbing her temples at it as her threads licked the drying air. Walking for two days already she was sure it was about time they got a rest but she wouldn't allow it, they couldn't stay still. If they did they were sure to be tracked down and caught up to by those who would seek to cull the ones who thought they could run away, her eyes seemingly to haze over as she walked. Two days was a pain, she wasn't the patient sort and was getting irritated and bored with this trek already. Sighing once again, looking up not even realizing she had been split from the group and had wandered into an edge of a forest lining. Dark and gloomy, blinking about herself as she looked up and turned around herself. Curious green orbs narrowing re-centering her chakra through herself on instinct. She had learned Genjutsu had no effect on her puppet eyes aside from one technique but she couldn't risk the chance she might have wandered into the one without knowing. Shaking her head, her red strands playing about her features as she heard a voice, something about it becoming her. Her steps didn't seem her own as she was pulled step by step forward a voice hissing around her as she strayed ever deeper into the forest. Her mind trying to orientate a map of where she was but it wasn't coming to her as she was pulled by the voice. “They are already dead aren't they” “So it seeeeems, shame... weak humans” “What of this one, why has mother brought her?” “Who knows...” “Not to kill her?.. that's no fun...” “No mother would never forgive... never forgive....” Voices echoing around her like little chatter, her heart pounding as she edged forward and to the base of a great tree, it's bark bleached like white stone as she suddenly regained her hold on her feet. Narrowing her eyes to what it had been... not a genjutsu indeed, invisible filaments slacking around her feet, drawing in that moment her kunai with one of her own chakra threads and slicing them through as she took her battle stance, narrowing her eyes as she looked around herself. The voices hushing to little giggles and chirpy laughter as she glanced about herself, they weren't scared of her and she was sure as hell she wasn't going to show her fear to them...”Who are you!..... You're going to hide huh!... like scared little children... come at me...” Their words of death lingering on her mind, did they mean the civilians. Pausing suddenly her eyes widening as she took a step back turning to run, to protect... her mission was to get them to a new home safely, the team of two other chunin and one Jounin wouldn't be enough to protect them, that was why she had volunteered. Her step caught suddenly as threads spun about her ensnaring her as her legs buckled under her, wrapping and pulling her into the air to dangle ten feet from it dropping her kunai in the process, Scarlett strands splaying like a long veil as she thrashed, her own threads trying to slice away the others, whipping the white cutting them but not doing enough damage, hands bound she was caught, trapped and dangling from her ankles. “LET ME GO.... THEY NEED ME!!.... THE HELL DO YOU WANT... LET ME GO DAMMIT!” “Now, now not so fast girl...” Stepping out and around the great white tree long black spindly legs, heavy thudding noises, slow and lumbering as they approached along side her turned wiggling fidgeting back around so she faced her. “We will not harm you, you are safe with us...Thread user...” Turning her slowly with one of her long legs to face her splayed out black eyes. “They are long dead now, I am very sorry... we only just barely ensnared you before they walked into the trap the hunters had set for them..” As she was turned around, feeling the warmth of soft fur like fibres on her back. Unsure if she should be more stunned or furious about her being torn away from the group but shock hitting her more so. A monster stood before her, A spider of ridiculous size. Its eyes dark black and wide, ever watchful of the Ninja she held in place dangling in the air. “Y... You think you have SAVED ME...I HAD A DUTY.... LET ME GO...” Shaking panicked breath she wasn't sure was from the terror she felt staring into those big black eyes or the idea she had just left them to die. How could she ever return now, she had failed her duty. She just wanted to curl up and die, tears of shock dripping from her eyes as she hung in space. “W....why didn't you protect the others....w...why?” her heart breaking words hanging in the air as her tears up her face and soaked through her red strands. She would never be forgiven for this now, Nagato-kamisama would never forgive this. The afterlife was looking to be one where she wouldn't even be acknowledged by him, crushing her eyes shut as she soundlessly wept. “Shhh.... little threaded angel... you are safe, We cannot, will not harm you... You are special..We didn't save them, they were weak and were traitors, abandoning their home and deserved death...Our lord Nagato-san would have never have rescued like likes of them. We saved you, the blood in you is rich and fire bright. One day we knew one of the Uzumaki clan would wander past like he did so many years ago, how could we dare allow one of his children fall with the rest of that lot. You were very brave to have safe guarded them so long but it was not your time to join them.” The large spider Athena assumed the others were calling mother moved around slightly under her, trying to keep her eyes to hers as best she could, handling her as if she was one of her own small fragile eight legged children, a large leg catching one of her dropping tears of anger, rage and regret as it fell through the air. “He saved us when we were just small and weak ourselves, We couldn't allow such a fate to befall one of his blood, our life debt has to be paid in full” Loosening the threads as she was placed back on her own feet that seemed wobbly to look at. Looking over the monster she was thrown at its sheer size, something that big being delicate was almost unfathomable, her breath catching as she roughly wiped her tears away, a blush tainting her skin as she kept her eyes off of those many black orbs. Tears were not Athena's things and she couldn't help but be embarrassed she had shown them to something or rather something she had never met. Gritting her teeth the image of mangled bodies flashing to her mind as she smelt smoke on the close air within the vegetation. “Mother.. she seems scared..” “Is she scared?... she looks mad...she is scary.” “Stupid humans...burning bodies” “They will fall into our trap when they try and leave... stupid humans” Flinching to their words as she looked around herself once again as the threads fell loose of her, rings of white falling to the green lush ground around her. Looking back to the face of eyes. “You're the one they are calling mother?....uh...” The question in itself seeming somewhat stupid the answer obvious, as she shook her head to it brushing it aside.”Where am I?... why do you have need of one of Nagato-kamisama's blood line” Narrowing her eyes on hers, The fact she was of Nagato's blood she wasn't aware was so apparent but the Red hair and green eyes and rain head band must have had some kind of semblance to him that they seemed to recognize. “You are right... I am of his blood, I am Athena Uzumaki, uh.. mmm” Unsure of what else to say in this situation.... the hell did someone say to a ten foot tall giant spider who was named Mother...anyway.... A smile seeming to come to those spider eyes, the best show of a smile she guessed a spider could hold “You are promised to us and bound to us as we are your new family as you are our new child, You are in the center of the forest enshrined to the great sages, Home to the descendants of the Great Kyodaigumo. She was Mother before me and the greatest leader of us all, upon her death we promised to serve those who serve Nagato-san and care for those who are of his blood like family. Little threaded one we wish to impart on you a gift of becoming able to use us, to pay our life debt and serve the name of Uzumaki, thusly serving him in any way we can even after his death”. Narrowing her eyes on “Mother” curiously, this giant spider was well informed it seemed, then again it seemed only logical... spiders she guessed could be practically anywhere and didn't doubt for a second she was the one all this gathered information was brought to. A contract... as Summoning contract that was what she was talking about... Tilting her head to her head to the side slightly as she thought a minuet. Well it was true she hadn't made a contract with any summon as of yet but for this to have happened seemed somewhat questionable to her, momentarily chewing her lip as she thought. “I never much liked spiders..... you kinda creep me out...” Raising her eyebrow somewhat questioningly, trying to judge the seriousness in “Mothers” words. Her laugh was husky and fully of amusement it seemed, could spiders even laugh. The image was dammed near fascinating to watch almost tilting her head more so capturing the sound hearing it encore with her children that slowly seemed to be massing around the bleached white tree. “She thinks we're creepy... interesting... mmm we aren't so different you know... We use our threads to ensnare and attack, patiently waiting for our prey to fall into our trap” Dusting off the white sticky threads off her black meshed top and ninja pants and pouch, sighing to it. “Well there you have us mistaken... I am not patient.. not in the slightest... maybe you should find another Uzumaki ninja more suitable for this” Anger seeming to flood off “Mothers” words as she moved forward to stand over Athena's form. “There will be no OTHER!... You are the one we have chosen and that is final, threaded Ninja.” Her eyes seemingly flicking over the girls face, anxiousness seemingly showing. What did this beast have to be anxious about... did she really want to bond with her that badly... “We are promised to Nagato-san.. on his death we are to be imparted to the Clan Uzumaki, will you hinder us in our joining his great house? Fate brought you to us, will you ignore that fact?” Taken back by her furious words, words of loyalty to her Personal god, she almost felt as if she didn't deserve them, biting her bottom lip as she gripped her wrapped arm, the fabric tightening under her grasp. “I am not denying you.. but I am sure there is one more suitable... I have not been a very good representative of the Uzumaki house nor one Nagato-kamisama would be proud of, it would taint your own name to be joined with me, don't you see?” Sighing hard as she shirked off her comment as “Mother” Picked up the girl and placed her on her giant fuzzy back. “Hold on... we need to move away the smoke is getting thicker, this area is protected from damage past the circle you entered through, however the smoke will flood through here for days in this air” Her children following in her wake as she moved with strange grace across the twisted trees all the while one of her legs warped around to back, contorted to hold the clinging girl to her back. “There is no other, we know of the Amegakures fall but it will rise again stronger then it has ever been. Of this we have no doubt, You are going to aid in this fact are you not? With us you will become stronger then any others before you, we can unlock your latent abilities and chakra in time as well. With us as your guardians and ones to replaced the family you have lost, Athena this isn't a choice for you. It was destiny decided upon leaving the Amegakure to protect the weak and undeserving. We know there are better things out there for you and we wish to be apart of it, please understand becoming a summon for us is a great source of pride, please do not deny us this” Shocked as she was picked up and placed on the soft fuzz of her back, held protectively it seemed almost odd. Being protected by this giant.. it was altogether an unfamiliar feeling she was somewhat made nervous by, her arms instinctively wrapping around the fuzzy surface, pressing her cheek to its soft fur. Blushing at her nurturing words... How did she know about her family.. how could she know that much... surly it was strange. Shaking her head to the thought. As she was moved away from the smoke, Looking up across her large round back. Watching the many little spiders swing and jump across the fossilized trees to follow the one they called mother. She didn't seem to be the same patterning as all of them leading to assume that “Mother” was not just the leader of one spider race but all, Blinking to the though. Nagato-kamisama sure had friends in high places. Looking around her self the Forrest as slowly filling with smoke but it seemed there was a win break ahead a small valley drop off at protected the worst of it. This position on her back made her feel like she was getting the strangest hug she had ever had but something was strangely comforting about it. “Why do you want to become mine.... how can you trust me so easily.. 'M...mother'” Little streams of laughter following her, feeling the light laugh from the giant spider as she spoke in reply. “You do not need to call me Mother, Please. You are to be my master Lady Uzumaki, call me Kuroyuki” Blushing darkly to the little following spiders laughing at her as she held on the soft leg pressed to her back cradling her, nodding to her words silently only earning another small chittering laugh from the others as they finally touched ground again moving across the dirt ground towards a center of a massive contorted web. Looking around herself. Black birds and insects trapped within its extensive mesh. Dead things scattered about making her slightly anxious as she looked up and over Kuroyuki's head. Her slight tension was obvious as the giant spider unwrapped her leg from over her back so Athena could sit up and straddle her back like riding a rather interesting version of a horse. Eight legs made the motion smooth like one wasn't even moving. Was she about to become dinner... the thought hitting her but falling away as she entered the main entrance, it almost seemed a tight fit at he sides but the entrance seemed to be perfect for “Mother” moving through. The place was like a spider palace, walls of white. Spun white trees that seemed to illuminate the tall expanse and entwine around each other. Banners made of white and grey silk catching the breeze that seemed to billow about the air in the tall spider tower. This place seemed so secret and untouched by human hands it was mesmerizing. Shiny like silver white. The sensation soothing closing her eyes to it momentarily as she held on. “The walls are made of immensely strong chakra, they repel people the sensation normally skin crawling.. makes them not wish to approach” One of the little spiders pounced down by her crawling into her lap, looking up at her. It was a strange thing to observe spiders in such a friendly way, the smile laced their many eyes. Making Athena smile in response. “Why isn't it making me feel like fleeing?” Her question sharp and to the point although she figured she already knew the answer, the eight legged giants welcomed Nagato so those of his blood line surely wouldn't be put under threat by entering here. She wasn't scared of spiders... well not these ones at least. They kinda showed a different side to her... only now realising that there were a lot of them around the shrine and the boarder village, blinking looking down at the little spider as it turned around and nuzzled into her lap. Blushing to the image as his little spindling leg lead her hand to his back to, taking the hint quickly. Laughing lightly to it as she ran her palm over his furry back. How long had they really been watching her... shaking her head to it. Her blush lingering to it. She was being welcomed like family would be, on their leaders back she wasn't just any person. Looking around as they entered the main hall of white and silver. Looking up all stopping and seeming to smile down at her. Slightly intimidating her but their seemed no malice behind it. Scuttling down to meet on the ground. Kuroyuki moving to a giant spider laced pillow in the room, waving her leg gesturing to a few to a few them as they scuttled off in the same direction. An unspoken order given to them. As Kuroyuki took her position on the white pillow, tiny spiders scattering from under it. Sensitive ears would be able to hear the little chitterings of celebrating voices under and around her. Looking around the hall as she sat onto of “Mother” Blinking unsure of what she should do as Kuroyuki's calm feminine voice echoed the webbed hall. “This is the descendant of Nagato-sama... she will be taking the title of master tying her blood to us and our service to her, welcome her and treat her as if she was Nagato-sama herself”. Nodding to her own words hearing a cheer of happiness and excitement echo around the hall. The three sent off onto their mission returning only moments later struggling to hold up the large scroll on their backs, the image making her instinctively jump of Kuroyuki's back, making the little spider in her lap crawl up and cling to her chest as she moved taking the weight of it under her back. Concern in her words as she lifted it up.”I got it...wait what is this Kuroyuki-san?” The little spiders scuttling back blinking as she looked up at them, they seemed to keep their distance from her slightly as she stood up straight leaning the giant scroll against her side, the smile of Kuroyuki's growing as she spoke. “Roll it out Lady Uzumaki” Blinking slightly as she looked over the silver decorated scroll, laying the parchment down. It was immense, it had only been signed by one name that she couldn't make out looking to the next panel that was blank. “Our people are very proud we have only signed with one from the sound so long ago and Nagato saved us from the cruel fate that came from their curse marking with us. This time we will sign with one that not only deserves the bond with us but shall tie us to Nagato-sama in the afterlife. Lady Uzumaki would you please sign with your blood and become bonded with us until the end of time” Normal pacts would last someone’s life but this was different this was a bond of blood, the connection would pass from her children to their children and on...Blinking looking over the writing stating the process. Smiling she was family to them already or at least that was how they had been around her, thinking over it she had seen many in the gardens of the boarder and how they had never tried to hurt her but she did always feel like they were watching her... their strange smiles of happiness and glee on their little black eyes... she seriously thought she had imagined it until now. Sighing to the thought as she kneeled down in her knees before Kuroyuki as she smiled inwardly nodding not speaking a word. Biting her finger performing a seal with her hands and running her finger down the sheeting of paper leaving a trail on her blood, flinching as her eyes flashed black and all her surroundings going from the light silver to gold, she was now able to see the channels of the gold chakra threaded around the space, her eyes transitioning back to their emerald hue only a moment later. Blinking looking up at Kuroyuki's soft gentle smile, the seal appearing like a circle around the page mimicking itself across her back a black spider mark staining into her skin only to vanish a moment later. Looking down for a moment at the little spider still clinging to her chest as he smiled and moved from her arms to poise in front of her bowing to her. Looking around only to have the entire room head down and bowing as she stood up. Even Kuroyuki bowing slightly on her perch. “Athena-sama welcome to the Spider Tower, the descendants of the Great Kyodaigumo, and your new families home” 'End Results:' *The summon known as Kuroyuki, a decendant of Kyodiagumo has been accepted by Athena Uzumaki, by the bond of her blood to their saviour; Nagato-sama.